inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Inheritance (Brisingr chapter)
Inheritance is the 47th chapter of Brisingr. It takes place from the view of Eragon. Summary Following the revelations of the previous chapter, Eragon simply sits for a few minutes, then walks to the edge of the Crags of Tel'naeír. Saphira approaches him, wondering if he is angry with her, but he assures her that he knows she couldn't break her vow in the Ancient Language. He expresses that he wishes Brom hadn't found it necessary to hide the truth from him and Saphira asks how he feels, noting that his emotions have become closed off to her. He tells her that he has acceptance because he knows that he cannot change who his parents are. She asks him if he would like to see the memory that Brom left for him and he agrees. Eragon is presented with a vision through Saphira's eyes in which Brom sits upon a fallen tree in the center of a glade. After a period of simply sitting quietly, Brom squints towards the sky and begins speaking. He notes that no being escapes death forever and that if Eragon is watching this then he, Brom, is dead. He takes out his pipe, fills it with cardus weed and lights it using the spell Brisingr. He expresses a wish that Eragon is safe and happy and that Galbatorix is dead, but he knows this isn't likely. He states that he'd longed to reveal the truth of himself to Eragon, but he had hoped to keep Eragon safe from the Empire, which didn't quite work out anyway. He warns him to beware of whom he falls in love with. He tells him that while he has his share of regrets, "you are not one of them, Eragon." He expresses his regret that he could not care for Eragon as a father and states that the one thing he can offer is advice instead. He begins by telling him to protect those he cares for. He continues by offering congratulations if he or anyone else has already killed Galbatorix, but warns him that if this isn't the case, then Galbatorix is his "greatest and most dangerous enemy" and that unless he and Saphira decided to join the Empire, they must one day confront him. He continues that he defeated his opponents because he used his brain, unlike most people. He offers the advice that the way to defeat a magician isn't to batter blindly against his mind, but to figure out the way your enemy thinks and take advantage of weakness that they hadn't accounted for. He explains that Galbatorix is mad, which makes him unpredictable, "but he also has gaps in his reasoning that an ordinary person would not." He expresses the wish that Eragon and Saphira live long and fruitful lives and tells him that both he and his mother loved him. "May the stars watch over you," he tells him, and the memory fades. Eragon notes that Brom was truly afraid that Eragon might hate him. Saphira asks if he will be all right and Eragon replies that he will, saying that while he didn't like some of the things Brom did, he's proud to call him his father. Saphira notes that he was fortunate to spend some time with Brom, as she never had the chance to spend time with her own parents. The Rider and dragon comfort each other. A little while after, Oromis brings out two bowls of soup and Eragon & Saphira walk back to the small table by Glaedr. es:Herencia